Cyborg Feats
Updated Feats House Rule Any ranged damaging implant can instead be delivered as a melee attack via Air Cutter. GRAVITY ARM [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Float Float Fruit, Access to DevilTech '''Benefit: '''Give the user an exosuit arm powered by Float DevilTech. The DevilTech reacts to commands and manipulates the arm in response thus it requires the investment of a gravity action to operate. Adds 2xWis Mod to Amador's Stength. '''GENOS' FLAMETHROWER (Devil Fruit Feat) Prerequisite: '''Flamethrower, Gas Gas Fruit '''Benefit: '''Genos upgrades the flamethrower to draw off his devil fruit powers his flame thrower deals 2d6 + 2d6 heat damage per character level divided by 4. At level 20 this attack can deal 12d6 heat damage. This attack can hit a target up to 50ft away. The target of this attack can roll their reflex save vs a DC of 15 + the cyborg’s level to take half damage. This can be used to melt ice and set burnable materials ablaze. This implant uses 6 bottles of fuel. '''Overdrive: '''Can choose between double damage or double range. '''DEVIL FUEL [ GENOS ] (Devil Fruit Feat) Prerequisites: '''Gas Gas Fruit, Coup de Vent '''Benefit: '''Genos gains the ability to produce hydrogen and oxygen passively using his implants to combine them as necessary for fuel. In feat terms he produces 3 bottles of fuel per round but can store only 9. Meaning with full tanks Genos can expend up to 12 bottles of fuel in a single round. '''FLIGHT [ GENOS ] (Devil Fruit Feat) Prerequisites: '''Gas Gas Fruit, Gyroscopic stabilizer, Wave Dash Warrior, and Coup de Vent OR Propeller '''Benefit: '''Genos can now fly for indefinite periods using his devil fruit power. His flight speed is the same as his land speed. This implant uses Gyroscopic stabilizer which is included in its fuel consumption. '''Fuel: '''2 bottles of fuel per round. '''HIGH PRESSURE TANKS [ GENOS ] Prerequisites: '''Gas Gas Fruit, Float Devil Tech, Gas Flame Buster, Genos' Flamethrower, Flight '''Benefit: '''These tanks require 8 hours of rest to fill completely. Once filled they can weigh up to 200 lbs. Float devil tech is required to compensate for the mass without affecting Genos speed. These tanks can be activated as a movement action. Activating these tanks will rocket Genos 400 ft in any direction leaving behind a trail of visible gas that fills all spaces he passes through as well as the spaces adjacent to the launch point. Due to the high pressure the gas will intensely chill and sometimes freeze objects and people as it expands around them. This chills Genos' components as well, locking up the servos in Genos' legs reducing his base movement speed by half for the following round. Under typical weather the gas will remain for 2 rounds before dispersing too far to be ignited. Ignition can be achieved with any heat based damage or as a swift action. If ignited all spaces within the gas receive Genos' Flamethrower damage. '''Control: '''Changing direction consumes 1 bottle of fuel per 45° turned. '''Special: '''If Genos chooses to ignite the gas as he releases it he will instead move 600 ft. '''Limitations: This implant cannot be enhanced by Sugar With My Coffee, Overdrive, or Quicker Activation GAS FLAME BUSTER [ GENOS ] Prerequisite: '''Flamethrower, Gas Gas Fruit '''Benefit: '''Allows Genos to shoot compressed explosive balls of fire from his hands as his normal weapon attack. All damage done by this weapon is heat damage. Can ignite objects and people. '''Damage: '''2d6 + Mod + Overclock '''Range: '''100 ft '''Crit: '''19-20 '''Fuel: '''Consumes 2 bottles of fuel per round. '''Overdrive: '''Doubles damage or range. '''SELF DESTRUCT [ GENOS ] (Devil Fruit Feat) Prerequisite: '''Gas Gas Fruit '''Benefit: As a full round action Genos can convert his entire body into explosive gas, igniting it with his implants. This has a 95% chance of killing him instantly, though according to Timur it is narrowly possible for his heavily damaged logia body to reform after the explosion.' '''Deals 5x Flamethrower damage to '''everything' within a 3-dimensional 50 foot radius. SHOCK GAUNTLETS [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisite: 'Battery Pack '''Benefit: '''The Shock Gauntlets build charge from battle adding to it's total charge with every attack. '''Charge Rate: '''Gain 1 charge for every attack with a weapon and 2 charge for every attack with the gauntlets. '''Damage: '''For every 2 charges earned the user can add 1d6 to a single attack. The max number of charges the suit can store is 16. Damaged is halved if delivered through a weapon. '''Special: '''Can be overcharged with a lightening bolt, adding the lightening bolt's damage to the attack on top of the implant's normal damage if used within the next round. However, after being overcharged, the batteries need to be replaced before this implant can be used again. '''FLAMETHROWER [ DAMAGE ] ' '''Prerequisite: Hand Cannon Benefit: You install a flamethrower into your body which deals 1d6 + 1d6 heat damage per character level divided by 4, minimum 1. At level 20 this attack can deal 6d6 heat damage. This attack can hit a target up to 15ft away. The target of this attack can roll their reflex save vs a DC of 12 + the cyborg’s level to take half damage. This can be used to melt ice and set burnable materials ablaze. This implant uses a bottle of fuel. ICE CANNON [ DAMAGE ] ''' '''Prerequisite: Hand Cannon Benefit: You install an ice cannon into your body which can deal 1d6 cold damage per character level divided by 4, minimum 1. At level 20 this attack can deal 5d6 cold damage. This attack can hit a target up to 15ft away. The target of this attack can roll their reflex save vs a DC of 12 + the cyborg’s level to take half damage. This attack has a 10% chance of freezing an opponent's limb. This implant can be used to freeze water on a floor to make it slippery or freeze a 5x10 portion of the surface of a body of water to make it traversable on foot. This implant uses a bottle of fuel. ELEMENTAL WEAPONRY [ DAMAGE ] Prerequisites: 'An ally who can overclock weaponry. '''Benefit: ' This feat allows the cyborg to use their own fuel to apply elemental damage to their normal weapons. Upon taking this feat the cyborg must select a specific weapon type and the type of elemental damage this implant will apply, changing either the weapon type or the damage type requires 1 minute and an Invent or Engineering roll DC 30. This implant requires a standard action to activate and consumes 2 bottles of fuel. For the two rounds following the activation of the implant all attacks with the selected weapon do an additional 1d6 elemental damage per 5 character levels. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken multiple times, each time the user may select an additional weapon and/or damage type to apply this feat to. '''OVERDRIVE [ SPECIAL ] Benefit: The cyborg may double the effect of any of their implants, usually this means doing double damage. However as a consequence the duration of the action increases by a rank(Swift → Movement → Standard → Full-round → Two-round → Three-Round → Etcetera) and the fuel consumption is tripled. Special: The feat may be used a second time on the same ability to double the already doubled effect this increases the action type by yet another rank and triples the cost equaling 9x the original consumption. OVERCLOCKED IMPLANTS [ MISC ] Prerequisites: An ally who can overclock weaponry. Benefit: Allows the cyborg to add overclocked weaponry damage to any of their damaging implants. Making all these abilities more effective AIR DASH [ MISC ] Prerequisite: Coup de Vent OR Propeller Benefit: The cyborg installs propellers or air compressors in or on his legs and can fire them off in controlled bursts. These bursts allow him to 'jump' off of the air itself as if using Geppo(Moon Step). Each use of Air Dash is a jump check, usually to be successful the character only needs to not crit fail but higher DCs may be required for advanced maneuvers. The cyborg can continue jumping so long as he has adequate fuel and succeeds on his jump checks. This ability consumes 1/2 a bottle of fuel per jump. To stay aloft they must jump once for every 3 seconds they are in the air. This ability can also be used to gain a +10 on a jump check from the ground. RECOIL COMPENSATOR [ MISC ] Prerequisite: Steel Skin, Hand Cannon Benefit: A impact dial built into the user's arm absorbs recoil from weapons. This grants a +2 to ranged shot, +4 for heavy weapons, prevents knock-back for certain weapons. This impact dial must be emptied daily when used for this purpose. Finally, it can absorb the shock from a single giant impact or large reject dial, after absorbing this shock it must be emptied in order to be used again. GYROSCOPIC STABILIZER [ STANCE ] Benefit: The cyborg engages a motorized gyroscope in their body which resists changes in orientation while simultaneously giving them a greater sense of these changes. Moving into or out of a stance is a swift action. While in this stance the cyborg gains a +8 to balance checks. This stance consumes ½ a bottle of fuel per turn. Special: This feat may be taken a second time to allow the stance to be activated at double fuel cost as a free action instead of a swift action. AIM STABILIZER [ MISC ] Prerequisite: Recoil Compensator, Gyroscopic Stabilizer Benefit: While in the “Gyroscopic Stabilizer” stance the cyborg may, before attacking, engage an additional motorized gyroscope in their arm which resists changes in orientation to the arm, allowing the cyborg to make subsequent shots against a single target more reliably. While this feature is engaged the penalty to subsequent shots in an all out attack is reduced from -5 to -3. That is if your normal rolls are 20, 15, 10, and 5 they will instead be 20, 17, 14, and 11. While in this mode the user may only switch targets at the beginning of a round and may not switch targets during their all out attack even if their initial target is incapacitated. This mode consumes an additional ½ a bottle of fuel per turn. FLEXIBLE FUEL [ FREE ] Benefit: The cyborg may use beverages other than his chosen fuel source, however they must contain some chemical energy (cannot be water) only work at half efficiency and will usually alter his personality. Similarly the cyborg may also modify most weapons machines to use his chosen fuel instead. Special: This feat may be taken a second time in order to be able to refuel modified weapons or machines using his own internal reserves as a swift action. SUBDERMAL PLATING Prerequisites: Cyborg, Steel Skin or Iron Skin, Armor Proficiency (Light) Benefit: The cyborg is installed with steel plating beneath the skin. This allows them to have a defense bonus which amounts to a full set of light armor without wearing any external armor. Additionally this defense bonus stacks with any armor they are wearing. SUGAR WITH MY COFFEE Prerequisites: Level 19 Benefit: The cyborg can now use the overdriven version of their feats at normal fuel cost. Additionally the fuel cost of the normal versions are halved. Special: This means that overdrive can now be used with Shining Laser. QUICKER ACTIVATION Prerequisites: Level 20, Sugar With My Coffee Benefit: Overdriven implants can now be activated as quickly as the normal versions. Additionally the standard versions can also be activated more quickly. Standard actions can now be activated as normal attacks or movement actions. The standard progression is: Two Round → Full Round → Standard → Movement → Swift → Can be performed twice within a swift action. WAVE DASH WARRIOR [ METASTANCE ] Prerequisites: '''Enhancement granted by Doctor Vegapunk or potentially Timur Wright, Requires at least half of the user's body to be mechanical. Costs 2 Feats instead of 1. '''Speed Bonuses: '''The cyborg has been enhanced with thrusters all over their body allowing them to move at extreme speeds and fight harder and faster moving in the blink of in eye visibly touching the ground only when they stop or change direction. While in this stance their standard movement speed is doubled. Additionally they may move up to that distance as a free action or instead by using an additional 2 bottles of fuel blast forward moving their full enhanced run speed as a free action. Meaning their potential top speed is 4 times higher than their original top speed. '''Stat Bonuses: '''While in this metastance the cyborg gains an extra attack per round at their highest base attack bonus. Additionally all primary and secondary skills based on Strength or Dexterity gain a bonus equal to the cyborg's Wisdom modifier as does the damage done by the Cyborgs internal and melee weapons. Finally, as long as the cyborg keeps moving during their free action, targets are considered flat-footed when defending against the cyborg. '''Fuel Consumption: '''6 Bottles per Round(Halved to 3 Bottles by Sugar with my Coffee) '''Special: '''This feat can be used with Overdrive but requires the Cyborg to also have the feat Quicker Activation to do so. '''Speeds: (Assuming Sugar With My Coffee, Overdrive, and Quicker Activation, 40 foot speed) -'Standard Wave Dash(3 Bottles): '''400 ft -'''Double Wave Dash(6 Bottles): '''800 ft -'''Standard Blast(1 Extra Bottle): '''400 ft -'''Double Blast(2 Extra Bottles): '''800 ft -'''Double Wave Dash + Double Blast (8 Bottles): '''1600 ft -'''Absolute Max Speed: Triple Wave Dash + Double Blast(Insano Door + 3 Bottles) or Double Wave Dash + Triple Blast(Insano Door + 1 Extra Bottle): '''2000 ft '''SHINING LASER [ MISC ]' Prerequisite: '''Supreme Beam '''Benefit: '''Omicron discovers how to rig a Giant Coffee Dial to his power supply. This dial may be used to fill his normal bottles as a one minute action. This does not significantly reduce the amount of coffee in the Coffee dial under normal circumstances. He may use this to deploy “Shining Laser”. During this attack both his arms function as a single cannon. This attack requires a standard action to charge. The following round the player must make a ranged shot against their target, the beam fires whether the aim is successful or not and takes a 5x5 path to the target either halting at the target or more likely continuing around or through it. The beam causes 1d6 heat damage + WIS Mod per 2 character levels to each target caught in the beam. Targets may make a Reflex save vs a DC of 15 + Omicron's ranged shot to dodge the beam. The beam lasts for 3 turns during which time Omicron may redirect the beam with a ranged shot once each of these turns. The beam may be canceled early but due to Omicron's limited capacitance all the remaining energy is lost. After use Omicron experiences a system reset. He remains conscious and able to speak as his biological components continues to function but is unable to move for one full round while his systems restart, after reset he is considered to be “Running on Fumes” and must drink from one of his bottles to recover. ' '''INSANOTM DOOR DOOR VALVE [ MISC ]' Prerequisites: '''Level 25, Access to DevilTech, Doctor Insano, Flexible Fuel, Sugar With My Coffee, Overdrive, Quicker Activation, Central Air, Flexible Fuel, Extra Bottle x2, and 50 million Belli(For Ship Modification), Costs 2 Cyborg Feats. '''Benefit: '''The Cyborgs primary fuel system is rerouted to a vast storage network of giant dials on board their ship. This network is accessed by a door door valve. This means that the cyborg has nearly unlimited fuel, able to use the doubled forms of their most draining implants for hours without running out. The cyborg may use up to the doubled version of any implant without consuming any of their internal fuel reserves. Their current fuel storage becomes a secondary system which is only used if the DevilTech valve is disabled(Such as in the presence of sea prism steel or when completely immersed in water.) or when the Cyborg wishes to boost their implants beyond double potency. '''Boosting: By drawing from the cyborgs internal reserves as well, the cyborg can increase the potency of any implant to 3x normal effect. To do so, the cyborg consumes the normal fuel cost of an implant (after being halved by Sugar With My Coffee) from their internal fuel supply. However due to fuel system limitations only 1 effect can be boosted in this way per round. Refueling: '''This implant can be used to refill the cyborgs internal reserves as a swift action but the cyborg may not use any implants on the turn they perform this action as well as losing the bonuses granted by "Granting Youth to the Wise". '''Shining Laser: '''Shining Laser no longer causes a full system reset, instead the cyborg can move and fight normally but cannot access any implants for one full round and lose the bonuses granted by "Granting Youth to the Wise". '''Granting Youth to the Wise(Requires Wis 22 or Higher): '''The increased fuel flow enhances all of the cyborgs abilities, allowing them to think more clearly, assess more calmly, perceive more accurately, and act more decisively. Any abilities which increase in damage by level now also have Wis Mod applied with each increase. That is if an implant normally increases by "1d6 damage per character level divided by 4" it would instead increase to "1d6 + Wis mod damage per character level divided by 4". '''While this implant is active the cyborg may add their Wis mod to any skill roll. Moreover any weapons, skills, or implants which already use Wis mod now apply double the bonus! Category:Feats